The use of catheter delivery systems for positioning and deploying therapeutic devices in the vasculature of the human body has become a standard procedure for treating endovascular diseases. Such devices are particularly useful in treating areas where traditional operational procedures are impossible or pose a great risk to the patient, for example in the treatment of aneurysms in intracranial blood vessels. Due to the delicate tissue surrounding intracranial blood vessels, such as brain tissue, it is very difficult and often risky to perform surgical procedures to treat defects of the intracranial blood vessels. Advancements in catheter deployment systems have provided an alternative treatment in such cases. Typically, these procedures involve inserting a delivery catheter containing a vascular occlusion device into the vasculature of a patient and guiding it through the vasculature to a predetermined delivery site. The delivery catheter also contains a delivery member attached to the vascular occlusion device which can be used to push the occlusion device out of the distal end of the delivery catheter into the delivery site. Some of the problems associated with these procedures relate to ensuring that the occlusion device does not prematurely detach from the delivery member and/or delivery catheter, as well as ensuring the complete release and deployment of the occlusion device. Accordingly, there is a need for devices and methods that address one or more of these deficiencies.